Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse. Application located here. Abilities Mickey, as well as being brave and determined to do what's right, is also pretty athletic, though you wouldn't think it of him at first glance, and is very resourceful and creative. In addition to this, he was once an apprentice of Master Yen Sid, and has inherited the magical sorcerer's hat, which, not as powerful as Yen Sid's, can fire balls and bolts of what appears to be fireworks from his hands. Once he flings them, he can control where they fly, even if he wants them to do a U-Turn in midair! Unfortunately, without his had, Mickey is just the same old Mickey. Personality Mickey Mouse is trustworthy, has a sense of honor, and is dependable, to say the least. He'll go the extra mile for a friend, and almost never let's anyone down. You can always count on him to lend a helping hand, even if it's against impossible odds. The Mouse believes in doing the right thing just because it's right, and even though he's small, his big heart gives him confidence. He also loves children and is cheerful, hospitable, and, surprisingly, a good leader, despite some of his mischievous ways. Opinions of Other Characters Minnie: Mickey Mouse is fondest of his girl, and would go through fire and water to keep her safe. He also seems slightly insecure that something, whether it be the Forces of Evil or her opinion of him changing, might take her away from him, and he's always yearning to make her happy. Donald and Goofy: Mickey is best friends with Donald Duck and Goofy, although Donald and him have a bit of a rivalry and Mickey finds amusement in poking fun at the temperamental bird. He is also fond of good ol' Goofy, who, though rather dim-witted, is loveable, helpful, and a good pal to the Mouse. Pete and Mortimer: Mickey has a bitter animosity towards the windbag, troublemaking bully, Pete, and the girl-stealing, no-good sneak, Mortimer. This stems from his two big pet peeves: the fear of losing Minnie and the abhorrence of those who don't do what's right. Yen Sid: And last of all, Master Yen Sid. In another time, as if in a dream, Mickey Mouse was the sorcerer's apprentice, but never did quite seem cut out for it—he was curious and mischievous, always putting on the old wizard's magic hat when his back was turned and making an unintentional mess of things. Yen Sid is terribly strict and dislikes his orders not being heeded, and doesn't seem to have a sense of humor in the least. However, even the wise wizard must admit that Mickey Mouse has something special, a glimmer of uniqueness, about him. History After being modeled by Walt Disney, Mickey has had many adventures, and many wonderful opportunities. He's become known throughout Toon Town, where he settled with Minnie, as a famous star. But perhaps his most magical mishap of all was that strange dream-like time when he was a Sorcerer's Apprentice to Yen Sid, learning the ways of magic. Back then, he had foolishly tried to complete a menial chore by 'borrowing' the magical wizard's hat and using it's powers to make the broomsticks come to life. This cutting of corners ended in disaster, and he gave up wizardry, except for special occasions on his other many adventures. When the bold Mouse was called by his old teacher, he had been bewildered. But once he was summoned and arrived at the mystical Tower, and was explained the situation, of course the noble Mouse jumped right to the task, however heavy and perhaps hopeless it may be. Given his own magical hat, Mickey led a Council of Heroes to his aid in the Pridelands, where they would amass a force of Good to conquer that of Evil and retrieve the Orbs. Threads Participated In Other *Mickey Mouse is supposed to be titled "King Mickey" by the other Heroes, but he can't stand it! Gallery Mickey Mouse.jpg Mickey Mouse 1.jpg Category:Characters